Sexy Lessons From Ike
by musclefanatic23
Summary: In a classroom where there are hardly any rules, and anything goes, Ike gives different presentations pertaining to a certain lesson. But he does them all his way. See Ike cover various educational subjects and turn them into some more fun and dirty to his classmates' delight.
1. Physics

**Sexy Lessons From Ike**

**Physics**

"Alright, class, I hope you all have your lessons well-prepared, as you've had an entire week including the weekend to prepare them," spoke Master Hand to the class before them. "So, I will start by randomly drawing a name from the bucket.

Master Hand shuffled the popsicle sticks in the bucket around before pulling one out. Once he pulled a stick from the bucket, he read and announced it to the rest of the class.

"Ike, you're up!" he proudly announced.

With ease and no signs of any sort of stage fright, the muscular blue-haired swordsman got up from his desk, a cocky smile over his face, and smoothly made his way up to the front of the class, leaving his cape brushing passed the others' faces carelessly. The guys looked at each other and smiled and shook their heads, knowing only Ike would be the one to pull this off. All of the girls swooned, except for Samus. Though, in the back of her mind, she thought he had a great body. Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina squealed in delight, and Wii Fit Trainer was mesmerized by his nicely toned physique.

"Ooh, I love when he does presentations!" Peach squealed with delight.

"I know!" Zelda replied.

"I swear, you two are so horny over him your ovaries could explode like the Manhattan Project," commented Samus.

"But you've gotta admit, what a man!" Wii Fit Trainer joined in.

"Okay, quiet everyone, quiet!" Master Hand demanded. "Our presentation is about to begin. Please, Ike, you may begin."

"Thank you, Master Hand," said Ike in his deep, sexy voice.

Luigi and Pit, sitting side by side, didn't tell anyone, but they crossed their legs tightly together to hide their erections.

"So," Ike started, "my presentation is over the basic fundamentals of Physics. I could've chose something else like math or history, but I think I would have more fun with this subject."

When he said that, he had a sort of devious, yet mesmerizing expression that made Peach, Zelda, and Wii Fit Trainer face each other with naughty looks. Then, to their surprise, he pulled out his phone and began playing slow love music.

"Now, what is physics?" Ike said again. "Well, here's the basic definition I got from Google: It's a field of study, and a natural science that involves the study of matter and-

As he said the next line, he slowly grinded the air in front of the class, "Motion . . . through space and time."

The girls did their best to maintain control, and so did Luigi and Pit to maintain their hard-ons. He continued to slowly grind as he spoke.

"But it also deals with concepts related to energy and-

As he said his next word, simultaneously, he thrust his pelvis forward while saying, "Force."

Peach began fanning herself with desperation.

"Since we now know what physics is, now we can get into the basics, which is what we will only be discussing," he said in his usual low, husky voice. "What we're gonna discuss now is Newton's Laws of Motion. Now for this I'll need a volunteer."

Peach and Zelda immediately raised their hands, hopping in their seats, their faces full of excitement.

"Ah, let's go with the lovely Princess Peach," Ike said, smiling at her.

Peach wanted to faint right then and there, but tried to keep herself under control. She quietly cheered to her friend Zelda, who was cheering her on as well, and got up to meet him at the front of the class. She stood next to Ike, and subtly tip-toed closer to him.

"My lovely volunteer Peach here will help me demonstrate these laws, and how they apply to everyday life," Ike informed. "So, Peach, are you ready?"

"Yes," she answered gleefully. He winked at her. Another ovary lost.

"Now, the first law of motion, according to Newton is that-

Ike then gently grabs Peach's hand and places it on his massive chest, and continues saying, "an object in motion," he then slowly rubs it across his chest and down to his abs and finishes with, "stays in motion."

Peach lets out a slight moan. She was enjoying every second of this. He kept rubbing her hand smoothly across his torso. It was a good thing he didn't have on his hard bronze armor over his body so that she could feel every inch of his pure thick muscles. She couldn't believe how hard his abs were. He had to have had an eight-pack because the trail of abs kept going on and on down his shirt. And his massive chest was so nice and firm, but soft enough to lay her head on and take a nap.

"And even as I let go of her hand, it continues to still feel up on my body," teases Ike, as he turned his head to the class arrogantly, knowing that Peach is still willingly rubbing her hand over him.

The other guys quietly laughed to themselves. Pit and Luigi, on the other hand, silently masturbated amongst themselves. Ike then took hold of Peach's hand and ended her rubbing.

"Thank you for volunteering, Peach," Ike said, looking right into her eyes. She giggled to herself.

"It was my pleasure, Ike," she replied. Before she left to sit back down, he gave her another wink, making her blow up possibly another ovary.

"I now need another volunteer for this next demonstration. How about Princess Zelda?"

Zelda's heartbeat raced at the speed of light after hearing him say this. "You mean me?" she said stupidly.

"There's only one Zelda," said Ike, with his devious smile.

The princess got up and sped to the front of the class, not asking any further questions.

"Thank you for volunteering," he said. Zelda was all excited and full of joy, all driven by lust. Ike continued to speak to the class.

"The second of Newton's laws is that there is a relationship between the applied force of an object, its mass, and its acceleration," Ike moved on. "In other words, 'F' (which Ike put huge exaggeration on) equals mass times the acceleration."

Zelda could only imagine how sexy this was going to be of a demonstration.

"Force is measured in what's called a newton, hints the name Isaac Newton who created the theory on motion. However much the mass times the acceleration is, that's how much force you have, and that's measured by newtons.

"Now, we're gonna see which one of us takes more force to move," Ike said, smiling at Zelda. A smile crept upon the princess's face.

"Oh this is gonna be hot," Wii Fit Trainer said to Samus next to her.

"Now first, Zelda is gonna try picking me up," said Ike. Zelda laughed. "There's no need to feel embarrassed, really." He then spoke in a low whisper, face to face with her. "Try me."

Ike raised his arms to the side, giving her some room to grab onto him, and with that Zelda wrapped her arms around his ripped torso, trying as hard as she could to lift him off the ground, to which she failed miserably. She couldn't budge a single inch. She laughed from embarrassment.

"So it seems that it requires quite a lot of force to lift my feet off the ground," says Ike. "Now, let's see about the princess."

He then looked to her, standing an inch away. "You ready?" he said. Zelda nodded, smiling with anticipation.

Ike took one arm, swinging it around Zelda's waist, and pulled her against him. She felt his warm hard body meet directly with hers. He then had the strength to lift her up like a sack of pillows, and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him get between her legs. Pit and Luigi started beating off harder, and the girls were amazed with his strength. They knew that Zelda weighed about as much as a feather, but damn, he made it look too easy. Zelda hugged onto his rock-hard body, her arms around his neck, feeling everything she could with just her own body against his, while she stuck to him like glue.

"Given that she has a lighter mass than me, the amount of force I have to apply is way less," says Ike. "Which makes it way easier to increase the acceleration."

As he said this, Ike began to bounce Zelda up and down as he held her in the air, making him thrust against her pelvis after each bounce. Zelda moaned after every bounce, and the girls eyes followed with her bouncing. Pit and Luigi's eyes widened with astonishment at his strength.

"Wow," Pit said.

"Mama Mia," Luigi quietly said.

Then after nearly ten seconds of that, Ike stopped, leaving her suspended in the air momentarily, and then slowly brought her back down, making her face to face with him again. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before bringing her completely back down. She stumbled to keep herself in balance after she reached the floor, and Ike helped her. Zelda then barely managed to make it back to her desk without tumbling over, giddy from the sexual experience.

"I need one more volunteer to help me with the last law of motion, anyone?"

Wii Fit Trainer raised her hand, knowing she was the only one left since Samus passed on the experience.

"Ah, that's right, Wii Fit Trainer," Ike said, pointing at her. She without a question got up to the front of the class. "I haven't done you yet."

"But I feel very obligated to do so," the trainer commented.

"And you should," Ike said sexually, as he licked his lips and blew an air-kiss at her. The trainer felt more than delighted to receive one of those from him any day.

"So the last law basically says that for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction," Ike continues. "What that means is that basically what you put in is what you receive. We've all heard that before. It's basically science.

"Now, Wii Fit Trainer, I want you to get down on your knees."

She couldn't wait to hear where this was going.

"And I want you to take both of your hands and smoothly rub my butt with them," he finished.

Her mouth almost dropped completely, but she didn't want to seem rude. She just went with it. Peach and Zelda looked at each other with mouths wide open.

Wii Fit Trainer was amazed. His ass was perfect. It was trained to perfection. She used to stare at Snake's all the time, but Ike's rivaled his. It was so firm. It was perfect.

"Now folks, as you can see, she is putting in. She's giving me the pleasure of a nice massage, if you will, for my cheeks. But also, she is receiving the same pleasure by doing this. She alone takes enjoyment out of this. Doesn't she?"

He looked down at her, and she continued to be hypnotized by his firm ass. Suddenly, his hand came down and pushed her face into his crotch directly in front of her. Pit and Luigi were moaning at this point while they kept masturbating. Wii Fit Trainer was having the time of her life. She can't believe she never trained with or even bothered stalking him in the gym. Now she knows what she'll be doing the next few days. She brushed her face across his bulging crotch, feeling everything, and continued caressing his ass.

"So, you all now know Newton's three Laws of Motion," said Ike to the class.

Ike gave the trainer a moment to finish up, and then she finally forced herself to get up, as she remembered more people have to present. As she rose, she slowly brushed against his body doing so, and met with him, eyes locked into his.

"Thank you for volunteering," he whispered, and then kissed her directly on the lips.

Wii Fit Trainer slowly made her way back to the desk, wanting more, but knowing it was gonna end at some point.

"One last thing I'm going to talk about involves forces yet again," Ike informed. "You see, when two forces are acting on an object, the greater force wins over the other, and pushes the object in whichever direction. But, when both forces are equal, the object remains at rest. There is a case, however, when two forces move outward in opposite directions of the object. When both forces are greater than the mass of the object can handle, well . . .

With that, Ike took both of his hands, brought them to the center of his navy blue shirt, clutching the folds in it, and parted his hands in opposite directions, ripping his shirt in the process. His toned chest, abs, and every other muscle were completely exposed. Veins were ripping through his arms, and his abs completely resembled a washboard.

All of the girls, but Samus, fainted at this point. Under their desks, Pit and Luigi shot their cum loads, causing a loud squirting sound to be heard throughout the room. The two of them awkwardly looked at each other.

"I was expecting that," Ike said.

"Thank you for that wonderful lesson, Ike," said Master Hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," Ike replied, as he smoothly made his way towards his desk as before. He sat between both Marth and Link. "I'm totally getting an A."

* * *

**(A/N): Leave in the review section or PM what lesson Ike should teach next! :)**


	2. Metric System

**Metric System**

"Thank you, Mario, for that lovely presentation on Italian culture," said Master Hand, as Mario left the front of the class and sat back in his desk. "Now, our next presenter is . . ."

Master Hand drew from the bucket and picked out a stick. "Ike," he announced to the class.

The blue-haired pretty boy took his feet off the desk, and walked up to the front of the class more than confident. He took note of Pit and Luigi trying to look away, but blew a kiss to them anyway, causing them to nearly lose themselves. Once Ike got to the front of the class, he began his lesson.

"So, who in here likes math?" said Ike, as he raised his hand, obviously lying to himself. No one but the girls raised their hands, them obviously lying as well. "That's okay, because today I'm gonna make it as fun as possible by doing it . . . my way."

Ike had his signature devious smile and low voice as he said so, making him stand out way sexier to the girls. They could hear him talk all day and never get tired of that voice of his.

"What we're gonna talk about today is the metric system," Ike said, raising his eyebrows with a naughty look. "The metric system is everywhere. It's in everything we do. Without it, these clothes couldn't fit my body."

Ike slid his hands down along his torso, starting from the chest to his rock-hard abdomen. Pit and Luigi were once again becoming aroused, and the girls were drawn in even more into the lesson.

"If the people who made my clothes didn't know about the metric system, my chest wouldn't pop out as much as it is now."

He started bouncing his pecs, making the ladies go crazy.

"My butt wouldn't stand out." Ike turned to the side and clutched his perfectly firm buttocks with his both of his hands. Wii Fit Trainer bit her lip, remembering how it felt to massage that sweet ass.

"And . . ." Ike slipped his hand down to his crotch area, feeling it. "My little friend here wouldn't be very comfortable."

Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, and Wii Fit Trainer squealed in delight. Samus rolled her eyes.

"Now, we all know what a ruler is. But how useful is it, really?"

Ike pulled out a ruler and held it horizontally to the class.

"You have twelve total inches on the ruler," he goes on. "Each inch can't be used to measure nearly any household object. For instance . . ."

He took the ruler and put it down to his crotch level, having it point outwards from his privates. The girls and Pit and Luigi were getting pretty well in tune with the lesson. Ike then began counting the inches.

"You've got one inch, two inch, three inch . . ."

As he kept counting, he kept moving his finger farther along the ruler, making it look as if his dick was growing longer and longer.

"Four inches, five, six, seven . . ."

Peach's heartbeat began to escalate higher and higher as he kept counting up. Before Ike said the next one, he looked straight at the girls, a slick smile on his face.

"Eight," he finally said.

That's when the ovary count started dropping again. He pretty much indicated his penis size to them, and they were more than happy to know.

"Of course, that's not all there is to a ruler. There is a total of twelve inches, but eight sounds pretty good, right?" Ike said, looking at the girls in particular. He then gave his sexy wink. Another ovary lost.

"Now twelve inches equals one foot," he continued. "Measuring in feet is good for keeping record of height of just about anything. Good for measuring people, buildings, you name it.

"Ladies, tell me, what's the sexiest height on your dream man?" Ike asked, teasing.

"Definitely 6'0," said Peach.

"6'1!" Zelda jumped in.

"C'mon, 6'2!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Any height that's taller than me," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Ike was happy with their answers. "What about you, Samus?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter," she answered, unimpressed.

"Well, ladies," he said, redirecting his attention more to the others, "My height says I'm 6'0, just tall enough for me to walk up to, be really close, and for me to peer down on you while I hold you close."

The girls quietly moaned to themselves. Pit and Luigi kept trying to fight their ever-growing hard-ons.

"So to practice what we know about inches, I need two volunteers," Ike declared.

Cheers of excitement came from the girls, and Pit and Luigi felt inclined to raise their hands, but forced themselves not to, as he seemed to have most of his attention on the ladies anyway.

"Peach, do I see you raising your hand?" he pointed out.

"Yes, Ike! Yes!" she cheered.

"Then please come on up, don't be shy at all. And I need one more volunteer?"

"Me, Ike! Please!" Zelda cried.

"And the lovely Princess Zelda. Step on up," he called.

The princesses ran from their desks and to the front of the class.

"Okay, ladies, here's what we're gonna do. Peach here will help me demonstrate while Zelda will take this ruler and measure. You'll see where this will go in a sec.

"You two ready?" he asked as usual.

"Yes!" they both answered at the same time.

"Alright then," Ike started. "So Peach, I want you to stand directly in front of me – just about right here."

Ike took her by the shoulders and help adjusted her, to which she was more than welcome to let him force her around anytime.

"Okay," she said.

"Now, Zelda, I want you to take the ruler and measure just how far apart we are," Ike explained.

"Okay," the Hyrulian princess said.

Zelda bent down and placed the ruler between their feet, trying to read just how many inches. Since the ruler alone wasn't long enough, she had to mark her spot at the end of it, and move it over to the next space.

"You guys are about two feet from each other," Zelda informed.

"Really?" Ike said, to which Zelda nodded. Ike then took his arm, wrapped it around Peach's back, and hugged her against his body. She was surprised by his sudden move, but not at all uncomfortable with it. The princess remembered that nice natural warmth that he had on his body, and how it felt to feel on those hard muscles. "How about now?" he said, looking into Peach's eyes.

Wii Fit Trainer whistled to herself in awe. Zelda giggled as she put the ruler against them.

"Zero inches," she answered.

"Exactly," he responded, very cocky. Peach giggled. She loved the feeling of being this close to him and in his strong arms. "How close are our faces from each other?"

Zelda measured. "Four inches," she said.

"How about now?" Ike said, just as he kissed Peach on the lips, proceeding to makeout with her.

"She is so lucky," Rosalina whispered to Wii Fit Trainer.

Zelda was mesmerized by this. "Zero inches," she quietly answered.

Just when she though he was about to part his lips from hers, he then softly bit hers, and gently pulled back. He held it there for longer than usual, which was Zelda's cue to measure that as well.

"One inch," she said.

Ike then let go, and Peach's lips slapped back into their place. The whole experience was just speechless. She couldn't believe she just locked lips with Ike, the sexiest guy in the class.

"Now, let's test my strength," Ike said.

Before she saw it coming, Peach's feet were hanging in the air after Ike lifted her up off the ground. She usually is afraid of heights, but he made an exception with this.

"Zelda, how high are Peach's feet from the ground?" Ike asked.

Zelda bent down again to measure. "One foot and four inches," she said, impressed by this.

After that, Ike then lowered her back onto the floor.

"Thank you, ladies. As usual, you have been wonderful volunteers," he said.

"It was our pleasure, Ike," Peach said.

"Yeah, anytime," Zelda added. Ike simply winked at them again.

"So, one more thing we'll use is measuring tape. Now for this, I will need one last volunteer."

Wii Fit Trainer raised her hand eagerly.

"As usual, last but not least, Wii Fit Trainer," Ike said.

The trainer made her way up to the front of the class, anticipating what was to come next.

"So Wii Fit Trainer, I want you to take this measuring tape, unroll it, and you're going to measure my bicep," said Ike.

"Okay," she said, desperate to find out about their size.

"It's really simple," Ike went on. "Now classmates, a roll of measuring tape contains inches upon inches, and the same goes for meters. But when you're dealing with something like these babies here (he puts his arms up to show off), inches would be necessary."

Wii Fit Trainer loved his arrogant sense of humor.

"So what you're going to do is wrap the measuring tape around my bicep, and once you make a complete trip around it, you look and see right where the tip of it meets," Ike said, as he put just one arm in front of her, and flexed it tremendously. "Got it?"

"Uh-huh," she said, just wanting to do it already.

"Well . . . size me up."

The way he said it made the trainer melt on the inside. She took the measuring tape and wrapped it around his rock-hard and enormous bicep. She was amazed just how huge it was. Damn, this man worked out a lot! She could tell. His physique was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Once she found where the tip met, her jaw nearly dropped at what she saw.

"18 inches," she said.

Pit and Luigi's dicks ripped straight through their pants.

"Well, folks, there you have it," Ike said in his usual cocky voice. "Thank you, Wii Fit Trainer, you have been a great help as usual."

Without even letting him give the word, she reached in and kissed him straight on the lips, remembering that soft tender feeling. She then drew them away after five seconds. But she wished she could keep going. She could hold her breath way longer than that, and so could he. Trainer then walked back to her desk, looking back at him, smiling. He did what he usually did in situations like these, and just winked at her.

"And that's my lesson class. You know the basic introduction to the metric system," he said.

"Thank you again, Ike, a wonderful lesson as usual," said Master Hand.

The class gave a round of applause.


End file.
